Anything but Ordinary
by R3ap3r00
Summary: Skyler thought his life was pretty boring. He was just another average high school junior with awesome friends and girl problems. One day, he discovers something about himself, something that his father never mentioned to him. When Skyler is targeted by a strange man, Skyler starts to believe his life is anything but ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

" INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! " The male voice ran throughout the halls.

" ZEKE HAD ESCAPED! I REPEAT, ZEKE HAS ESCAPED! "

An ear-piercing alarm blared through the compound as armored guards armed with rifles ran around, searching for the escaped scientist.

On the other side of the compound, a man carefully peeked around a corner to make sure there weren't any guards. A group of them coming his direction made him retreat back into a corner to hide. Silently waiting, he heard their footsteps pass by his where he hid. As he tried to check again, a few attack drones few overhead, their cameras checking ever little detail on the hall.

" ... He's really got the entire compound after me... "

A guard walked up with a drone hovering over him. The man crouched down and started to eavesdrop to what the guard was saying.

" We must find him! No matter what! " The guard barked into his radio before running off.

Making sure it was all clear, the man immediately ran for the nearest teleporter, holding something wrapped up close to his chest. Blood covered his arms and a scar going straight down from his eyebrow to his right eye. When he made it to the room, he pressed a button on a pad, which made a circular pad rise up from the ground.

" Almost there. Since I destroyed all the systems and put it into emergency override, they can't track me. "

Before the man stepped on the pad, he heard footsteps behind him.

" Where do you think your going... Zeke?.."

Turning around, Zeke saw the man who controlled the entire place. The same man who killed his wife and tried to kill him.

" Give me back subject x and surrender yourself. There isn't any way you could escape. We would find you."

" As if, Lucian. I'm leaving this evil place and I'm taking him with me. "

" ...Just foolish..." Lucian mumbled. " You of all people should know.. Maria never wanted him to leave. She knew he would always be safe and protected he-."

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED?!" Zeke yelled, interrupting Lucian. " DON'T YOU FUCKING STAND THERE AND SAY YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE WANTED!"

" Trust me, Zeke.. I did. After all, I _am _her brother. " Lucian stated.

" No... Your not... Not any more." Zeke said sadly, shaking violently. " ...What kind of brother kills his own sister?..."

" I did what I had to do. " Lucian said coldly.

" ...You bastard..." Zeke growled under his breath.

" It's hopeless to fight me Zeke. Just give up already. "

" No..." Zeke said.

Suddenly, Zeke slammed his fist on the pad, starting up the teleporter. Lucian quickly pulled out his pistol and fired at Zeke, hitting his shoulder.

" Argh! " Zeke yelled, his shoulder bleeding badly.

" Don't make me kill you... Like I killed Maria..." Lucian said.

" ... Don't you..." Zeke started, pulling out his pistol from his holster and firing at Lucian. The bullet hit him leg, which cause him to fall to the floor in pain.

" Don't you ever say... her name again!" Zeke shouted

Zeke turned and walked on the teleporter and was gone in a flash of light. Lucian, weakly standing, only stared at the teleporter before everything began to suddenly shutdown. A guard ran up to Lucian, panting heavily.

" Sir! W-What happened?! " He exclaimed.

" Zeke got away.. And he took subject X with him also. " Lucian said. " Take me to my office at once."

With that said, the guard helped his master back to his room.

* * *

The portal opened up in a clearing in the woods. The sun had already set so it was dark out. Zeke stepped out from the portal and looked around.

" I'm here... at last.." Zeke said softly.

Sitting up under a tree, he let out an exhausted sigh and gazed up at the stars. So much was on his mind now but one thing really ate at him: the death of his beloved Maria at the hands of Lucian, her own brother.

" _I promise Maria... One day, I'll make him pay._" He thought.

Glancing down, his eyes stopped on his white lab coat, but something was wrapped around it. Moving some out the way, Zeke gazed upon a baby sleeping peaceful in his arms.

" ...Maria... If only you could see him now... He looks just like you..." Zeke said sadly.

Standing up, Zeke sighed and began walking away but not before he had a sudden realization.

" That's right... We forgot to name you..." Zeke said. " Hmmm... How about... Skyler? Skyler McKnight."

Smiling a bit, Zeke gently placed a kiss on Skyler's forehead.

" Skye... I promise I'll protect you with my life.."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story I'm putting together. It's kinda coming together pretty nicely as I think about it. (:**  
**So please post reviews and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

He was tall. He was strong. He was angry but sad at them same time. Skyler rode down the highway in the car with his father as the moved away from Ohio, which he has lived in for what seemed like centuries to him, to New York. It was snowing outside on that cold January day, Skyler's coat collar not doing much to cover his ears from the twenty-degree winds. The only thing that kept him warm was his anger. Anger at his father for bringing him to this cold, gray city. Anger at the sky for being harsh and uncaring. Anger at himself... If somebody, anybody, had spoken to him, Skyler might have lashed out to release his fury. He wanted to destroy a wall or the sky.

But something kept him from that. A sincere promise he made to a friend. He promised to make the best of what he can in the foreign city, as much as he despised it. Skyler continued to stare out the window of their mediocre car as the continued to the home his father had recently bought. The night before, Skyler's father confronted him about his new job promotion and how it required him to move to New York. So that meant they had to leave the place Skyler grew to enjoy and love since he was a little boy. The friends he made, the memories, everything he experienced in same urban area he stayed in were now just gonna be a thing of the past.

After another hour or two of their endless driving, they finally pulled up to a house. Skyler gazed up at it from the window. It was pretty okay, to his standards. The entire house was a peach color and a few shades of grey around the had a two car garage and a large backyard. There were 3 rooms, a room for his father, for Skyler, and a guest room. Each room had its own bathroom. The kitchen was big enough for his father's abnormal cooking dream.

" Skye?.." Zeke said concerned. He was worried about his son. He hadn't said anything since they left Ohio.

" Is everything okay?.."

" Yeah.." Skyler said softly. "... Just peachy.."

Sighing, Zeke placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Listen Skye... I know us moving feels wrong. Trust me, I didn't want to leave either.. But, with my promotion and all, I didn't have much of a choice."

Skyler scoffed and brushed his father's hand off him. He really wasn't in the mood to hear his father talk. Of all times he had to drop something on him it just **_had_** to be week before his 17th birthday.

" ... Weren't you the one who always said that no matter what happens, we always have a choice? " Skyler said, glancing at his dad.

" Yes but now it's different." Zeke replied and then sighed. " Can't believe you're using my own words against me..."

" Well, I guess we're both having some sudden realizations today. " Skyler shot at his father, harshly. " I can't believe you even brought me here..."

Before his father could respond back to him, Skyler took his bag from the back seat and exited the car. Slamming the door behind him, he walked to the house and went inside to his room, leaving his father out in the car all by himself.

" _Dear god..._" Zeke thought. " _Sometimes I don't even know where he gets his attitude from... But then again... I do know..._"

Zeke reached up and touched a ring he had on a chain around his neck. Clenching it tightly in his hand, Zeke let out a long, saddened sigh.

" _Maria... I miss you..._"

* * *

Since the day they arrived, Skyler had tried to adjust to his new life as the best as he could. Winter break was ending soon so that meant school would be starting back. Skyler's father already registered him into the nearest high school in walking distance from their new home. The snow was still out but it looked dirty than it's usual pure white. He remembered when he was a sophomore in high school when he first saw snow. It was everywhere. After school, all the little kids with runny noses would already have trampled all over it before he had his chance to have fun. Once, he had the afternoon on a clean slope of untouched snow. His father, however, didn't like snow that much. His responses to it would either be it's too messy or too cold. That it would get in his shoes and under his shirt.

A few days flew by and despising it, today was Skyler's first day back after Christmas vacation. The weather was cold - high about twenty, the weatherman said, and more snow was predicted. Skyler hoped it would snow all day and all night, enough to call school off. Not likely, he thought, but even after a two-week break, the prospect of an unexpected free day looked great. Slowly picking himself up from his bed and walking into his bathroom, he stood in front of his mirror for a moment and examined his physical appearance. Skyler was mixed, part Japanese ( His mother) and part African-American ( His father).He was 6'5, a bit taller than his dad's normal height of 6'1. Some of his family said he and his father resembled each other but his father knew that Skyler looked more like his mother. His long, jet black spiky-ish hair that reached to his shoulders. From what his father told him, his mother's hair stopped at her back. He had cerulean blue eyes just like she did and an average nose. Skyler had an average build for a teen his age. Skyler's skin tone wasn't dark, like his father, but then at the same time it wasn't light either, like his mother. It was more of a mixture between the two. Almost a caramel color.

After he brushed his teeth and washed his face, Skye walked in his room then went to his closet. He took out a grey thermal and put a turquoise shirt over it. Taking his black zipper hoodie out and putting it on, Skyler grabbed his backpack and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before he left. Once he made it downstairs, he found his father asleep on with his head down on the table. Skyler walked over to him and looked down to see a small picture in his hand. Examining it closely, he saw it was a picture of his dad and mom together. Sighing a bit, Skyler sat down beside him. Since he was little, Skyler always thought about her. His dad explained to him that she died in an accident. That while she walked home from her job, a drunk driver lost control of his car and pinned her against a tree. She was still alive when the ambulance came but they knew she couldn't help her. The car had split her in half and she was dying slowly. They were able to call his father and he immediately came to say his final goodbyes to his wife before she passed away slowly.

A loud snore brought him back to reality. Skyler looked over to see his father slowly waking up.

" Hmmm..." Zeke muttered before looking up. " ..M-Maria?..." he said groggily

" No, dad... It's me, Skye. I see you fell asleep at the table again." Skye joked, showing a sad smile.

" Oh.." He started, rubbing his eyes. " I was just.."

Looking down at his hand to see the picture, Zeke studied it a bit. Skyler sat there, gazing at his father. He looked as if he wanted to cry. That all the emotions he had that fateful day was clawing their way to the surface. Sighing sadly, Zeke put away the picture then looked at Skye.

" So.. I guess today's your first day, huh? " He asked.

" I suppose so. " Skye replied.

" Well, I hope you have a great day. " Zeke said

" I'll try..." Skye mumbled, looking down at the table.

" Skye..."

Skyler looked up at dad. " Yeah?.."

" ...She would be proud to see how much you've grown..."

Narrowing his eyes, Skye nodded before standing up.

" I know."

Zeke stood up and placed his hands on Skyler's shoulders.

" Please... try to make some new friends today. If not for me, but for your mom. She would want that for you. To make new friends, wherever you are."

Smiling a bit, Skyler hugged hi,. " Okay. I will, dad."

" Thank you, Skye. Now, get on outta here before your late for school. By the way, here's your schedule for your classes."

Zeke reached on the table and handed Skyler a piece of paper for him. Folding it up and putting it into his pocket, Skyler walked outside and locked the door behind him, then began his slow walk to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyler stood outside as people passed him up, going up the stairs into the school. He took a moment to analyze the building itself and more. It had graffiti along the front side of the wall. The flag that was on the flag pole was very old and deteriorated.

" Brooklyn Academy High School..." Skyler said.

' _I guess this is the place I'll be graduating from in a year..._' He thought.

Letting out a deep breath, Skyler proceeded up the steps into the very warm hallway. He was still a little sleepy, but he had grabbed a cup of coffee and a doughnut on the way to school, which he figured would get him through the day. He entered the front hall, still sipping the last of his coffee. Kids were crowding into the hall, trying to escape the cold, waiting for the bell to ring. Everyone was laughing and joking, comparing new shoes that had been Christmas presents, and talking about the parties and other festivities from last week. Skyler didn't know any of these kids, and he felt uncomfortable and alone in the crowd. No one noticed or spoke to Skyler. One girl squealed shrilly as a boy picked her up and lifted her over his head.

She yelled, " Put me down, Juan!" but you could tell she was enjoying the attention.

Skyler stood near a locker, watching the friends chatter about nothing and everything, and hating every moment of it. He clenched his fists and he found himself breathing hard. He felt life he was about to explode.

" Hey you! Get out of the fucking way!" A tall, freckled boy yelled at Skyler.

Skyler glanced over at him. He had a small gold nose ring and a blonde patch in his jet black hair.

" Did I freaking stutter? I said move!" The boy proceeded to raise his hands and push Skyler out of his way.

Skyler jumped back and glared at the boy. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered with someones bullshit. It was too early in the morning AND it was the first day back.

" Watch who you're pushing, _baka-yarō_..." Skyler snapped at him.

" What the hell did you just say to me?" The boy asked angrily, quickly walking up to Skye.

He pushed Skye once more, knocking him to the floor. Skyler jumped up, his blood boiling from anger, spun around and roundhouse kicked the guy dead in the neck. The boy flew up against a locker and slowly dropped to the ground.

" Fight! Fight!" somebody yelled, and instantly a crowd surrounded the two boys. Kids started jostling and pushing, cramming in to see the fight, shoving each other and getting louder in the hot, crowded hallway. The bell rang then, but no one had moved. One guy came out from the crowd and tried to jump Skyler from behind. He started to swing at Skye when his arm got caught by another hand.

" I don't think so, Paul. " The voice said.

Skyler quickly turned around to see another guy holding the wrist of another guy. The bell rang once more, and the principal, large balding, and red-faced, pushed his way through the crowd, which somehow disappeared in seconds.

" What's going on here?" He demanded. " Who started this? Five minutes back in school and you're already fighting. I'm not going to start the new year off with this kind of mess. All four of you in my office now!" He was sweating and breathing hard as he left. The guy let go of the other guys wrist as he helped the guy who was kicked off the ground.

" Don't think I'll forget about this, Carter... I'll be back for you AND your friend very soon..."

With that said, the boys walked off to the principal's office.

" Ughh.. Can't have a good day without Terrell starting something.. "

He turned around and looked at Skyler, who just stood there confused.

" Umm..." Skye started. " Thanks for helping me out, I guess. I could've handled them easily, ya know?"

The guy chuckled and slid a hand into his pants pocket.

" I suppose so. Terrell has a knack for picking with people. By the way, like the brainless wonder said, my name is Carter. Carter Olsen. What's your name, dude? " Carter asked.

" I'm Skyler. Skyler McKnight. "

" Cool. Hey, we better hurry and go to the principal's office before Mr. Sanchez has both our heads on a silver platter."

With that said, and the formalities out the way, Skyler and Carter made their way to Mr. Sanchez's office.

* * *

As Skyler and Carter walked down the hall to the principal's office, Skyler saw Terrell and Paul walking out. The both of them glared at the two as noticed them. Terrell scoffed and walked towards them.

" Move it, deadbeats. " He said coldly, pushing past them as he walked to class. Paul walked up to them and spit on the ground before them and left.

" I should just..." Skyler muttered, turning around.

" Dude, forget about 'em. " Carter started, putting his hand on his shoulder. " They aren't worth the time and trouble. "

Sighing angrily, Skyler turned back and walked inside the office with Carter. Mr. Sanchez sat at his desk as the two boys took their spots in the chairs in front of it. They looked at each other, then looked at the sweating, red faced principal, and almost grinned. Mr. Sanchez spoke first.

" Now, Terrell has told me that you to two started a fight with them. Is that true? " He asked.

Almost about to jump out his seat, Skyler was about to yell but was stopped by Carter. He mouthed, " Calm down. " and then looked at the principal.

" Mr. Sanchez, we didn't start anything. Skyler here was minding his own business when Terrell bothered him. You of all people should know that Terrell has a history of picking with others around the school. I just happened to step in and help him out before things got out of hand. "

The principal just shook his head and turned to Skyler, who was amazed at Carter, who so glibly got him out of trouble. " Young man, is that what happened? "

Skyler looked at Carter, who was grinning, and replied, " I'm new here, Mr. Sanchez. Why would I start a fight with someone I don't know? Today is my first day. "

Mr. Sanchez didn't believe either of them, but he had a morning announcements to make, a sick teacher's class to cover, and a call to make to the custodian to get some salt on the front steps, so since the danger seemed to be over, he let it go.

" Both of you, get to class!"

He weighted at least three hundred pounds, and he waddled as he headed out his office. Carter watched him, put his book bag under his coat, and pretended to huff and sweat and roll. He burst into laughter as soon as Mr. Sanchez was out of earshot. Skyler echoed his laughter. It felt good to laugh.

" Why'd you help me? " Skyler asked, laughing again.

" Well, fortunately, I saw you when you first came in and I could see you had some issues that had nothing to do with me or Terrell. Am I right? "

" Yeah, man." Skye started, standing up to leave. " I just moved here not too long ago and nothing was going right and I want to be back home in Ohio, and then some snob with a nose ring pushes me down. "

" Dude, you don't have to worry about him. I got your back. Hey, look. I gotta get to class. Nice meeting ya, Skye. " Carter said, leaving the office.

As Skyler walked to his first class, which was AP English, he thought about the incident with Terrell and how Carter stepped in to help him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone. Skye heard a loud squeak as he fell back on his butt.

' _Ow_...' He thought. Skyler gazed up and his eyes widened a bit. In front of him was a girl with long dirty blond wavy hair. She had pale skin and greenish eyes.

" I-I'm so sorry!.. I should've been paying attention to where I was walking.." She said.

Skyler could barely hear what she was saying as he was lost as he stared at her. hen she noticed him staring, a light pink dusted her cheeks and she quickly stood up.

" Umm.. I have to go.. See you around, I guess. " With that said, she was gone in an instant.

Skyler slowly stood up and glanced in the direction she left. He scratched his head slowly before continuing on to his destination.

" _Wow... Who was she?..._" He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys have been liking the story so far. Hope you all have a wonderful and safe christmas and new years!**  
**Side note: WORST. APOCALYPSE. EVER.**  
**Also, if any of you wondered what baka-yarō is, it means, "stupid jerk, ass, asshole, dumbass"in japanese.**


	4. Chapter 4

Skyler just walked out of his English class after suffering for an hour and 30 minutes. He couldn't stand it. The teacher barely knew what she was doing and then she assigned homework on the first day back from break. ' _Who even does that?_ ' He thought to himself. Passing through a crowd of students and asking for directions, Skye made his way to his next class, which was U.S. History. " Finally... A subject I can really get into." He mumbled softly. To be honest, Skyler loved history. He thought it was interesting how the country came to be and all the things it went through. Finding the classroom, Skye went inside and took a seat. Glancing around, he didn't see Carter or the girl he bumped into earlier. ' I should've asked for her name before she left. ' he thought, slouching down into the desk.

On the other side of the school, Sam grumbled irritably to herself as she tried making her way across the school to her next class through the crowded halls. Naturally she had a schedule that sent her to the opposite side of the school for each class. "Oh, History, why can't you be on the same side as my math class.." She muttered to herself as she quickly entered the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. There was only one empty seat, next to some kid she only vaguely recognized; Math had a tendency to block thoughts. Sitting down with a sigh if relief, Sam rested back in the chair, happy to have made it to class in time.

Skyler glanced over at the girl sitting next to him. He then had a sudden realization '_..Isn't that the girl I bumped into earlier?.._' He thought. Skyler looked back towards the front, not wanting her to catch him staring at her.

The teacher began the class by calling out role as students were required to turn in their homework from the week before. "Samantha Carter?" The teacher called out, not looking up. "Here," Sam grumbled rather irritably. 'You'd think after half a year in this class, she'd realize I go by Sam..' She thought, pulling out her homework. "Do you have yours?" Sam asked, turning towards Skyler before recognition hit. "Oh! Umm, sorry about earlier.." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

" I-Its okay.." He started, a slight bush on his face. " I should've paid more attention to where I was walking... And I just enrolled today. I moved here from Ohio during the break."

"Ohio, huh? Well, I'll say welcome, and sorry again. It's never easy moving in the middle of the school year," Sam said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm Sam."

" Yeah..." He said, thinking back on the conversation he had with his father. ' I think I should apologize to him after school...' Skye thought. Looking at her, he returned the smile. " Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Skyler, or Skye for short."

"Skye Guy, huh?" She joked before the teacher called attention to the class.

Skye chuckled a bit from what she said. When the teacher began talking, he turned his attention towards her.

" I'm glad to see you all back safe and sound from the holiday break. " She started. " This semester, we'll be going over different subjects so please take notes. "

Sam sighed and pulled out her notebook. In reality, she liked history, though she hated to take notes.

Reaching in his bag and grabbing his notebook, Skye took out his pen. " I hope she knows what she's teaching..." He mumbled.

"Now why would a teacher know that?" Sam replied quietly in a joking manner.

Skye chuckled. " Because I want to actually learn something here~."

"You actually want to learn something?" She asked in mock shock. "Good to know that there are a few guys with a brain."

" Hopefully, that's a good thing. I don't want to end up like... Good what was his name? Carter told me it earlier..." He said

"Terrell?" She asked, taking a guess.

" Yeah, that was it. Him and Paul tried to gang up on me this morning. Carter stepped in and helped me. "

"Terrell and his gang are nothing more than just unevolved cavemen.." She muttered. "But I'm glad that Carter was around to help."

" Yeah.." He said, writing down notes as the teacher began writing stuff on the board. " They just picked a wrong day to bother me..."

"I'm sorry.." She said quietly, as she turned to her notebook, though rather than write down word for word, she only wrote down names of people, places, and events.

" Its okay.. And besides, you didn't do anything. Just... Everything seems just to be happening so fast..." He mumbled. Skyler continued to write and look around.

"Regardless, I know what you mean.. Or at least I think I do.. Everything keeps changing at such a fast pace, by the time you realize it, everything is completely different.."

Skyler sighed a bit and put his pen down. " Your right about that Sam.."

She glanced at him and smiled a bit. "At least you've got a friend now to help ya through it all."

" Yep.." He smiled slightly.

Sam smiled a bit more and returned to note taking, just hoping that the teacher would finish her lecture quickly.

After a whole of talking and explaining, she finally finished rescuing, for now. As the teacher sat behind her desk, everyone began to talk to each other about stuff. Skye yawned a little and took out his sketchbook and started to draw.

"Whatcha drawing?" Sam asked as she set her notebook and pen in her bag.

" Just a drawing I've been working on." He said, picking it up and showing her. On it was a picture of a cat and a dog sleeping together.

"Cute~" She smiled.

" Thanks.." He said. He flipped through his sketchbook and passed up a picture of a woman holding a baby.

"Who are they?" She asked, referring to the woman and baby.

" That's me.. And my mom.." He replied.

"She's beautiful.." Sam stated with a smile.

" She is isn't she?..", he smiled sadly

Sam wanted to ask him more questions, but felt that it wasn't the right time, nor her place to do so. Unbeknownst to Sam, Skye was almost on the verge of tears. Skye sniffled and wiped his eyes. Sam frowned a little before turning and pulling him into a hug. " ?!" Skye looked down at her as she hugged him. He was a but shocked and confused. "..."

"I may not know you well," she started as she pulled back. "But I know when people need a hug or a smile."

Gazing at her for a moment, he smiled and nodded. " Thank you, Sam.."

"Anytime," She smiled back. "And I'm serious about that.

A light pink crept on his cheeks. He chuckled and rubbed his head. Sam giggled a little before noticing several classmates staring at them. Skyler saw then looking and willed his blush away. " Do they all have to really stare?..."

Sam sighed. "New kid," she said pointing at him, "and the girl who refuses to date 98% of the males in this school," she finished, pointing at herself.

Skyler was really shocked at her statement. " Really?" He asked

"Well, yeah. I don't want to date someone who is known for cheating, that will try to use me as a rebound, or someone who only wants sex," She stated rather bluntly.

" Oh.. I don't see why anyone with a heart would do that... To anyone really.. Even you." Skye said

"That's what the human race is degenerating into," She sighed, looking over at him.

" Tell me about it. " He said, putting his sketchbook up.

"So what's you're next class?" She asked.

" Ummm... I'm not sure." He said, taking it his schedule. " AP chemistry. What about you? "

"Honors English. Carter's in your class though," She smiled.

" Okay. I wonder when I have lunch.." Skyler said softly

"Where's your third period? In the 100's or 200's?" She asked, glancing at his schedule.

" 100's. Pre-Cal " Skyler replied

"Yuck, Math. Well, that means you have first lunch, so instead of heading to your third period, you go to lunch and then class."

" Alrighty. I'm feeling pretty hungry anyways." Skye chuckled

"Just don't expect the best meal," Sam chuckled.

" I figured as much. It's school lunch.. Nothing special about it"

"Nope, though it could be worse," She smiled.

" I know right. " he chuckled.

"Personally though, I could go for a nap," She chuckled. "I've got first lunch today, and that was my plans."

" Hopefully that works out well. " Skye said

"Neh, over by the gym is quiet," Sam smiled.

" I think i may have to remember that. " He smiled. Before either one of them could speak, the bell sounded for everyone to either go to lunch or their third period. " Well, guess its time for pre-cal."

"You mean lunch first, right?" She asked as she picked up her backpack and stood up.

" Oh yeah.. Almost forgot. " He said, picking up his bag then standing up.

Sam chuckled. "C'mon, commons are this way."

Nodding, Skyler followed Samantha to the commons. Students were either rushing to lunch or to class. As Skye walked with Sam around the corner, Terrell stood at a locker with Paul. " Samantha, I wondered where you were. Why are you with this loser?" He asked, walking over to her. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing Skye to growl lowly. " You should get with a real man... Like me..~" Terrell said with a grim smirk on his face.

Sam smiled at Terrell. " Now why would I want to be with someone as stupid as you?" She asked back in a cheery voice, pulling herself away from Terrell.

" Me? Stupid? Girl, you better watch your words." Terrell said, reaching for her hand but was stopped by Skyler, who pushed him away.

" Keep your hands off her.. Unless you want me to give you another kick in the neck." Skye growled.

Terrell only laughed. " As if, you trash."

Paul chuckled softly as Terrell glanced at them both. " Carter's not here to help you now, so I think I might get payback for this morning." Terrell began to crack his knuckles and walk towards them.

" I thought I heard my name.." A voice said. Skyler and even Terrell looked to see Carter standing to the side of them.

" And so much for my nap..." Sam sighed as she walked past Skyler towards Terrell and Paul. " Look, Terrell, you want to prove that you aren't a dumbass? Go to lunch. Live your life. Prove me wrong." Sam dared. She knew it was a gamble, but it was better than doing nothing while her friends fought the bullies.

Terrell glared at her. " ...C'mon Paul... Let's go.." With that said, the both of them walked away from the trio. " Another run in with Terrell, I see.. Huh, Skyler?" Carter asked.

" Yeah, I guess." Skye said, putting his arms behind his head. Carter chuckled and glanced at Sam. " Hey, Sammy..~" He teased.

" You're never gonna drop that, are you?" Sam sighed as she lightly hit the back of Carter's head. Laughing, Carter shook his head. " Nope..~"

Skyler chuckled and looked at him. " So where were you headed, Carter?"

" I was on my way to lunch, actually." He replied. " What about you two?"

" I was taking him to the commons for lunch." Sam said. " And then I was headed for the gym for a nap."

" Oh, okay. C'mon, Skye. Let's go before all the good stuff disappears." Carter said, almost rushing past them. Smiling at his new friend statement, Skyler turned towards Sam. " Is he always like that?"

" Just wait until after he eats." She giggled before beginning to follow Carter.

" Should I be scared?" Skye asked jokingly, following after them.

" Mmm... Maybe..~" She grinned back at him.

" Seems legit.." Skye said, slowly walking up to her side.

" I hope you're first day here isn't a total bust.." Sam said as they entered the commons.

" Honestly, besides Terrell and his nonsense, it's been a pretty good so far~" He smiled. " Besides, I made two new friends..~"

" Good~! Now go grab lunch, Carter can lead you to your next class. As for me, I'm going to the gym for a nap." She smiled, sticking her tongue alittle

" Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Sam." Skye said.

" See ya, Skye Guy." Sam grinned before turning and heading towards the gym.

Skyler blushed at the nickname she chose to give him. He walked over to the lunch line then proceeded to eat his lunch at an empty table. His mind went back to Sam for a moment. { _Skye Guy_...} He thought to himself, smiling a bit.

" Yo, Skye!" Carter called out, sitting in front of him and placed his tray on the table.

" Hey, man. What's up?" Skye asked.

Carter shook his head and started to eat his nachos. " Nothing, really. Just wanna know what's going on with you. How are you liking our little prison here? He joked.

Sam made her way to an empty stairwell near the girls locker room and sat her bag down before sitting as well. { He's cute..} She mused to herself before quickly falling asleep where she sat.

As Carter kept talking about his crazy first day back at school, a thought crossed Skyler's mind. " Hey Carter.. I gotta go check something out. I'll see ya in class." Nodding Carter went back to eating his food as Skye left.

Sam was sound asleep in her little corner. No one would use the stairwell with the exception of in emergencies, so it became her little sanctuary in the school. Passing up the gym, Skye stopped and looked back. " I wonder if she's over there still.." He said softly. Skye turned and headed for the stairwell Sam had told him about earlier. Sam was at the base of the stairs against the wall, still asleep. Though when she heard footsteps, she began to stir alittle. As Skye turned the corner, He found Sam still sleeping. "..." He sat in a meditative position in front of her and closed his eyes. Sam reluctantly opened her eyes, expecting to see a teacher, but instead found Skyler.

" Found my little hiding spot, huh?" She asked as she stretched alittle.

" Huh?.." was what Skye mumbled, opening his eyes. Skye didn't even notice that Samantha had opened her eyes. " Yeah, I was heading to the library when I remembered~"

" Library? Mind if I ask why?" Sam asked, tilting her head.

" I wanted to read a bit.." He admitted.

" Oh, okay." She started, rubbing her eyes. " Well... Would you ind if I join you until class starts?" She asked.

" Sure~ I don't mind." Skye smiled, standing up. Sam smiled as she got up as well and grabbed her bag. Skyler started to walk to the library. He wanted to see if they had anything worth reading. Maybe he'd find something that'll keep his mind occupied. Sam followed besides him, remembering that she had to return a book she checked out a while back.

" So did you enjoy your nap?" Skye asked, glancing at her.

" It was much needed." Sam chuckled.

" That's good." Skye said. They made it to the library and walked inside. Skye glanced around before slowly walking over to a aisle and scanning through the books. " I wonder if they have any.." He said softly. Sam quickly pulled out the book she had in her possession and turned it in before heading to catch up to Skyler. " Have what?"

" ..Manga.." He said as he continued his search.

" Oh! Over here with the graphic novels." Sam grinned, heading to a corner in the library. " It's a pitiful collection, but there's a few here."

Hearing that, Skye rushed over and began to fish through the shelf. " There's some faith left in humanity." He said, chuckling. " Thanks, Sam!" As he picked through the shelf, Skye found one book that seemed pretty interesting, " Fate/Zero.. That sounds exciting~"

" Hope you don't mind history being twisted." Sam chuckled.

" Doesn't matter to me." Skye smiled, sitting on a beanbag chair close by. Sam smiled back before heading to grab a book in the fantasy section before going back and sitting on a beanbag chair near Skyler. Reading the book thoroughly, Skye took a quick glance at Sam. He still couldn't wrap his mind around all this. " It was only his first day at the new school and he already had made two friends. He smiled a bit and turned his attention back at the book. Sam began reading her book, oblivious that Skyler had paid any attention to her, though she was happy to have made another friend.

" This is a good manga.." Skye admitted, continuing to read it.

" The anime is fairly good, too, but the feels are strong in both. " She replied, glancing up at him.

" That's good to know. Hopefully, I won't feel TOO bad from reading it." He joked, looking over at her.

" Just don't get too attached to the characters and you'll be fine." She giggled alittle.

" No promises, Sammy~"

" Not you too!" She pouted.

Sam chuckled and grinned while Sam stuck her tongue out at Skyler. Skye smiled and went back to the shelf for another book. Sam huffed alittle and shook her head before returning to her book. Skyler glanced back at her and chuckled. " You don't like that nickname, do you? Carter must say it alot."

" It's the story behind it that bothers me." Sam replied.

" Mind telling me?" Skye asked, taking his spot next to her again. Sam was about to tell him when the bell to go to class rang. Reluctantly getting up, Samantha turned to Skyler. " Carter will fill ya in. You've got class with him next, right?"

" Yep. I'll make sure to ask him cause I wanna know." Skye grinned, getting up and putting the books he picked up back where they belonged.

" Alright, well, I'll see ya after school, Skye Guy." Sam said, waving at him as she headed to her next class.

{_ She must love calling me that_..} Skye let out a sigh and smiled. Skyler walked out from the library and headed to his next class to only to be met by Carter, who was walking around the corner.

" Yo, Carter!" Skye called out.

" Yo, my man with the killer roundhouse~!" Carter joked, shaking his hand.

Sam headed from the library towards her English class. {_ He's fun.. Too bad lunch wasn't longer_..} She thought as she entered her class.

Once the duo entered their class, Skyler and Carter took seats at an empty table. Skye placed his bag on the chair and sighed a bit. He wished that lunch didn't end too early. Honestly, Skyler was enjoying the time he was spending with Samantha.

" By the way, where did you ran off to during lunch?" Carter asked.

" Oh, I had..ummm.. started to head to the library when I found Sam. She tagged along with me and we talked for a bit while reading some of the books." Skye replied.

" So you were with Sammy the entire time?" He asked again, taking out a binder from his bag.

" Yeah. We started talking when I called her that nickname you gave her. I take it that she doesn't like it as much. Speaking of which, why do you call her that?" Skyler asked.

" Well..." Carter started. " We've known each other since we were kids. She would always tell me to call her 'Sam' but instead, I would call her 'Sammy'. I know it gets under her skin. It's actually kinda funny~" Carter finished, laughing a bit.

" Oh, okay." Skyler said, looking up as the teacher walked into the classroom.

" Today, we will be learning about Reaction types such as Acid-Base reactions and Oxidation-reduction reactions."

Back in class, Sam sat down as soon as the teacher finished writing on the whiteboard. Pulling out a notebook, Sam began to write down notes for the class, though she wasn't paying much attention.

As the teacher began lecturing, Skye had taken out his sketchbook and started to draw. He planned on drawing something simple until a thought came across his mind. Switching to the next page, Skyler began drawing a new picture.

Sam once again wasn't' paying much attention in class, though she spent most of her time chatting with a few friends in class.

" Whatcha got there, Skye?" Carter asked, glancing over.

" Nothing!" Skyler exclaimed, quickly covering the drawing up.

" Okay?..." Carter said, confused but went back to writing down stuff.

Most of the chat Sam had with her friends was mainly about Skyler, them asking questions and Sam answering them. They had spotted them both walk to lunch together and wanted to know the details.

After a while, Skyler finished his drawing and put his sketchbook away. Smiling proudly, he looked over at Carter, who was checking the time on his watch.

" Hey, Carter.. Is there anything.. 'fun' to do here? I mean, since I moved here, I haven't explored much." Skye said

" Sure there is." Carter said, turning towards Skye. " There's the bowling alley, go-kart track, movie theaters, etc. Is there anything in particular you like to do?"

Skyler thought for a moment and scratched the side of his head. " Well, besides reading, drawing, occasionally the guitar, I play video games sometimes. Oh! And I used to free-run around the area I used to stay in Ohio."

Carter stared at him before speaking. " Dude... You know how to free-run?!"

" Yeah." Skyler replied.

" That's awesome. Cause I know a perfect place to free-run. I go there when I'm not studying or stuff."

As usual, the teacher gave out homework to come up with three short story ideas. " Another book.." Sam sighed. " If I wanted to become an author, I would have taken a creative writing class.." She muttered to herself.

As the teacher lectured on about stuff, Skyler was daydreaming. Carter look over and saw him just spaced out.

{ _Wonder who he has on his mind that has him like this_..} He thought.

Rather than begin the assignment, Sam just began doodling in her notebook. Nothing fancy, but it was enough to make out what she was drawing. Skyler was still lost in his thoughts when suddenly the smack of a ruler in front of him brought him back to reality.

" Mr. McKnight! I asked you a question!" The teacher shouted.

" I..ummm..didn't hear you.. My mind was in another place.." Skyler admitted softly, sinking into his seat slowly.

Before she could open her mouth to scold him, the bell for last period sounded. She sighed angrily and walked back to her desk. " Class dismissed.. And Mr. McKnight, I better not catch you daydreaming in my class while I'm teaching again."

Nodding, Skyler grabbed his things and bolted for the door. Hearing the bell sound as well, Samantha put her notebook away before heading for her last class of he day: Physics. It was honestly one of her favorite classes, aside from all the math involved.

" Only one more class to go~" Skye smiled. Looking at his schedule, Skyler saw that he had an elective this period. " Sociology, huh? Sounds interesting.."

Sam walked down the halls at a rather relaxed pace for a high school student down the hallway before stopping at her locker and dropping off her unneeded books and grabbing her physics book. Skye found his last classroom and peaked his head in. Only a handful of students were in there and no sign of a teacher. "...Guess I might as well go sit down.." He signed. As Sam got to her class, she took her seat and looked around. As usual, the teacher was in the back, preparing either a movie or a slide show for class instead of getting up to teach himself.

Skye couldn't believe it. After calling attendance and assigning one page to do from the book, the teacher allowed them to just relax since it was the first day back. He didn't believe in giving his students work on the first day but he said to expect some for the upcoming days. Grabbing his headphones from his bag, Skyler started to listen to his music on his iPod.

As the teacher began the movie, he required notes on it, though they were never really difficult ones. Sam already knew he answers to several questions anyways, and spent half the movie just daydreaming.

Selecting his favorite playlist, Skye sat back and relaxed as the music played. One song in particular had Skye thinking long and hard. Like there was a part of himself he didn't really understand. Sighing, he let the song play and doodled on a piece of paper.

Sam spent the remainder of the movie lost in her thoughts, mainly about both her upcoming debate tournaments as well as her new friend.

Skye ended up drawing all over the entire paper, as a result of not having nothing constructive to stop him. He wondered what his father was up to since the way he found him this morning.

Sam jumped a little as the bell sounded, signaling that school was over for the day. Turning in he notes, Sam once again made her way to her locker. Hearing the bell as well, Skye put his headphones up and walked out of the building. " Today was a good day.." He said, smiling and stretching somewhat.

Sam quickly opened her locker and set her physics book back in her locker before heading out of the building. Looking back, Skye saw Sam walking out from the double doors. " Hey, Sam~!" Hearing her name, Sam looked up to see Skyler. " Hey, Skye!" She grinned, heading towards him.

" Heading home?" He asked.

" Yeah, you?" She asked as she caught up with him.

" Yeah, Gonna go help my dad finish unpack some things. " Skye said. Reaching into his bag, Skyler grabbed his sketchbook and took out a drawing. " Here.." Skye smiled, handing her the picture.

" Hmm?.." She asked, glancing down at the drawing.

" I drew it during third period. " Skye said softly, rubbing his neck and looking away. " It's a picture of you sitting in the beanbag chair in the library.."

Sam blushed alittle and smiled. " You drew this from memory?.."

Skye looked at her and nodded. " You like it?.."

" It's amazing~" She said, grinning up at him.

" Great~" He said, smiling.

Sam pulled Skyler into another hug, this one more for gratitude though. A present blush was now on Skye's cheeks as he hugged her back.

" So I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked as she pulled back.

" Of course you will, Sam." He replied, smiling at her. " Unless I get abducted by aliens tonight."

Sam giggled alittle. " Well, let's hope that doesn't happen~"

" Yep~" He said, grinning slightly. " Okay, see ya tomorrow, Sammy."

Sam lightly hit his arm. " Sam, not Sammy."

Skye chuckled and rubbed his arm. " Fine, Sam~"

" Thank you~" She chirped. " See ya tomorrow, Skye Guy~" She said with a wave before turning and heading to catch a bus. Though she didn't live to far from the school, it was still much fast to take the bus than walk. Smiling, Skye turned and began to walk home. " Today wasn't just good... It was great." He said softly.

Making it to the front of his house, Skye found his father, Zeke, sitting on the steps. " Hey, dad. Whatcha doing" Skye asked, taking a spot next to him.

" Oh nothing. Just enjoying alittle fresh air. So how was your first day? Hope everything went well.." Zeke said softly.

Chuckling, Skyler informed his father about everything that happened through the day. From his confortation with Terrell, to meeting Carter and Sam. His father sat there and listened to his son talk about his day. " Wow.. Sounds like you had an pretty exciting day, huh?"

Skye smiled and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that dad."

Sam got home to an empty house, as usual. Her parents both worked, and she only had one older brother, who moved away for college the year before. Sighing, Sam set her bag in her room and plugged her iPod into some speakers before selecting a sing and sitting down to do homework.

Skye went p ti his room and collapsed on the bed. Letting out a deep sigh, he glanced around his room until his gaze stopped at a picture of his mother sitting on his night stand. " I made some friends today, Mom.. You'd really like them.. Carter seems more chilled than me. Even has a bigger appetite for school lunch." He joked. " And Sam.. I dunno but there's something about her.. Nonetheless, I'm glad I got to meet them both today." Skyler then picked up his iPod and his headphones. Finding the right album, he started to play some music. Linkin Park, to be exact. He was a big fan of the group, hence the Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda poster and the hybrid theory poster on his wall. Letting the music sink in, Skyler found himself thinking about his childhood. It was just him and his father all the time. He remembered his father going out on dates from time to time, but he knew that some of them didn't last. Once, he attempted to make a pizza to cheer his father up, but ended up burning it in the process.

As Sam finished her English and Math homework, she sighed. " Boredom strikes again.." She said, getting up and walking to her closet. Opening it, she pulled out her old PS2. Sam quickly set up the system with the TV she had in her room, and quickly left to make herself a quick dinner before returning to play Kingdom Hearts. Sam spent the remainder of the day playing the game while her music played in the background. Naturally, she was ignored by her parents when they finally got home, but since she had already eaten, she didn't care too much. All her life, she had been the other child at home, which had driven her to be the best she could. She had made a small 'family' for herself with the friends she made through the years, and that in a way made up for things. She tried to not be at her empty house as much as possible unless it was for homework, but with no sports other than basketball and volleyball being in season, she had nothing to really do.

Almost falling asleep, Skye was woken up by his phone ringing. Picking ut up, he saw he had a text message from Carter. { Almost forgot he game me his number during class..} Skye thought, reading the message.

{ text message between Skyler (**S**) and Carter (**C**)}

**C- Yo, Skyler. What's up?**

**S- Nothing much, dude. On the verge of falling asleep.**

**C- Oh, my bad man. I was just trying to see if you were good to free-run after school with me.**

**S- Hmmm... Okay, I'll check in with my dad to see if he needs me to do anything around the house.**

**C- Alright dude. Catch ya tomorrow.**

Skyler sat his phone on his chest. Yawing, Skye sat up against his headrest and grabbed his xbox controller from his night sand. " Guess I'll play some games until I feel more sleepy." After playing Blue Dragon for a while, Skye felt his eyelids start to close on him. " Guess I should call it a night.." He mumbled, turning off the system and laying in his bed under the covers. He set his alarm clock before falling asleep.

Sam had beaten several level bosses in the game and yawned. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was well after nine. " Hmm.. I don't need to pull another all nighter.." She mused as she saved and turned off her game. Getting up and stretching, she quickly got ready for bed and repacked her books into her bag before crawling into bed. Sam fell asleep where she was, though not before setting the alarm on her phone. She had fairly good dreams that night, though as usual, they were more of a fantasy type. There was too much wrong with reality for her to enjoy those dreams.

Skye slept somewhat peacefully, having some very good dreams. Some of them, however, had a certain dirty hair blonde in them. Walking up towards his door, Zeke saw that his son had already fallen asleep. {_ Guess I'll just talk to him in the morning, I suppose_..}

Walking away towards his room, Zeke sat on the edge of his bed, facing a wall. Glancing over at his night stand, he opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of him and his deceased wife, Maria. Sighing sadly, he ran the fingers across the edge. Feeling a fold, he pulled it up and studied it. The picture was folded up, leaving out someone else. That someone was Maria's older brother, Lucian. Some much pent up frustration tried to claw its way to the surface, but Zeke couldn't let it.. For Skyler. Placing the picture back in the drawer, Zeke closed it shut and walked over to his window.

" I'm so sorry, Skye.." Zeke stated softly, glancing down at the ground. " This is all my fault.."


End file.
